How Prussia Ended up In Germany's Basement
by DereDere Sama
Summary: A little fanfic about how Prussia ended up in Germany's basement...


**Prussia and little Germany fanfic... Switching points of view, enjoy!**

**-Azure**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, if I did, there would be more screentime for the other, minor characters.**

* * *

"Bruder!"

Wait… Where is that voice coming from? I can't move. If I do, I can only fall back down onto the rocky ground, in pain. Mein breathing is ragged and I see a pool of blood around me. I call out to that voice. I know that voice.

"West! I'm right here! Big Bruder is here!" I called out to the worried child's voice. Footsteps crunch towards me and a small shadow looms over me. Mein dear bruder, West… He's so small… He's still a child. I cannot leave him. The young German runs his hand through mein silver hair.

"B-bruder… You're hurt…" Ludwig cries. I feel my heart shatter.

"West, I'm fine. Let me tell jou a story about zhe awesome knight to cheer jou up, okay?" I smile reassuring, stroking mein bruder's cheek. He nods and I take in a ragged, deep breath.

"Zhere once vas a brave, awesome knight. He had all he could want. Zhe knight had a little bruder, like Ich have jou. Zhe knight vould do anyzhing for his little bruder. Zhroughout zhe years, zhe knight vas able to see zhe little German grow up. Zhis Prussian knight had won many great battles, in zhe awesomest way. He was zhe awesomest knight zhere vas. He beat a Hungarian bastard in an awesome fashion. One day, zhe awesome knight fell off his horse and vas nearly killed by the non-awesome enemy".

Ludwig gasped and felt his tears up. "But zhe awesome knight cannot die…" I hushed him.

"Let me continue… Zhere's more to zhe story…" I took another breath before continuing. "His little bruder was frightened to death. Zhe awesome, Prussian knight lie on the rocky ground, bleeding, as his little bruder cried".

I took in a deep breath before continuing again. "Zhe little German cried, but zhe awesome knight comforted him vith a story about vhat zhe little German should achieve later in life. All zhe power, everyzhing. Zhe Prussian knight died a few minutes later, and zhe small child sobbed. But all vas okay… because as zhe awesome knight said, zhe little German became a strong, powerful nation…"

I felt a non-awesome tear slide down my cheek as I smiled at mein bruder. Mein sweet bruder…

"Zhat's vhy West, Ich tell jou zhis story, of zhe awesome knight and his little bruder, because Ich believe that jou will become one of zhe greatest nations in zhe world, Ludwig…" I wiped away his, big, fat, non-awesome tears. "Ich have to go on a little trip. Ich von't be here for a vhile, but Ich vill always be vith jou…" I took in another, small yet heavy breath. "Ich liebe dich..." Then my hand dropped and everything went black.

"Bruder? Bruder? Please wake up Bruder? What happened to the awesome knight then? What happened after?! Bruder! NIEN!"

* * *

"NIEN!" The grown German nation woke with a start as the thunder roared. He sat there panting, trying to recollect his composure. His crystal blue eyes scanning the room warily. "It vas zhat dream again..." Ludwig sighed and slipped out of the room to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His feet shuffled against the wood floor. "Vhy does zhat dream keep coming back? Zhat happened centuries ago..." No matter how many times the German tried to forget the memory of his brother, he could never forget how the Prussian disappeared into thin air. All that was left was the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross the Prussian wore.

BAM! Ludwig flinched and was on guard as he heard pounds on the door.

"WEST! Let me in! It's so un-awesome to leave your big bruder outside in zhe rain!" a familiar voice came through. Ludwig cautiously opened the door and grabbed the figure's neck, pushing them both to the drenched ground.

"Who are jou?" Ludwig shouted. Suddenly, he saw the familiar crimson colored eyes and the platinum colored hair.

"So have jou forgotten about me so much zhat you cannot even recognize me, West?" The Prussian croaked weakly. Ludwig let go of his brother and sank down onto his knees. Rain came down, pouring. "Let's go inside, bruder..." Gilbert grabbed the German and dragged him inside.

* * *

"Vhere do jou keep zhe beer?" The Prussian was searching the entire house as Ludwig sat speechless and shocked on the couch. "Ludwig! Answer me!" When Gilbert realized the German's state, he sat next to him and grinned. "Surprised to see me?" Ludwig nodded and said nothing. "Vell, I'm going to stay in your house... Anywhere to sleep?"

Ludwig thought a minute. "Maybe...you have to live in my basement... I finished renovating it and some beer is down there..so..." He said slowly. A pair of arms wrapped around him.

"So you're giving me zhe beer? Sweet!"

"Just promise you won't drink it all..."

"I will make no such promises! KESESESESESE!"

* * *

**And that's how Gilbert ended up in Ludwig's basement... Good? Bad? Terrible? Feedback?**


End file.
